Bewitched
by psycho-snuffy
Summary: majorly AU. Botan is a witch, and she's just landed a job with the most difficult boss anyone's ever heard of. But when his wife invites her over for dinner, suddenly life gets good.


so I was watching the trailer for Bewitched over and over again because I can't wait to see it and I loved that show as a kid - anyway, I was inspired to write a story about a witch, so I went on my laptop and pulled up this story I hadn't touched since november, and started adding to it. I don't know whether it'll make a good fanfic, so I was hoping you could tell me. also, if you're not one of the 'reviewer' types, you should do it this time because I can't decide who Botan should work for. If it helps, she will NOT end up in any romantic anything with the boss. And I refuse to make him Koenma, so don't even go there. I'm thinking either Kurama or Hiei. Sorry it's short, but I can't write any more until I make said decision based on YOUR REVIEWS. have fun! yeah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bewitched.

* * *

Botan tripped on a lump in her comforter and fell flat on her face, with seven minutes left until 8 00am. Today was the second day at her new job, and currently the options were to show up on time with one shoe or to come in late with both. She cursed and proceeded to yank back the blanket where she had fallen. There, lying innocently on the carpet as if nothing had happened, was her pointy-toed designer heel. Botan pulled it on haphazardly and hopped out the bedroom door, slung her bag onto her shoulder and summoned her broom from the kitchen. 

She slipped her right hand through the other strap of her bag and leapt onto the broom hovering beside her, opened the door with a spell and flew out into a quaint neighborhood street. One of her favorite things about being a witch was flying – she could beeline to anywhere she wanted, and speed limits were non-existent. Today she accelerated so fast her ponytail whipped her face on its way back, as she made her way toward the concentration of skyscrapers that was downtown Seattle. The building she was looking for was the second tallest, surrounded by a professionally landscaped courtyard and run by the city's most successful entrepreneur. She had momentarily forgotten the names of both, but that was hardly relevant.

She had finally interviewed for the job roughly a week ago, although 'interview' was not the most appropriate word. Her future boss had been missing from the office when she arrived ten minutes late, as always. So she spent the entire interview slot talking with the assistant she would be replacing. Turns out the woman found said boss to be an impossible workaholic, and that was why she was quiting.

Botan snapped and the window to the floor she would be working on opened so she could fly in through it. As soon as she landed on the navy carpet, Keiko greeted her and wished her the best of luck, then headed out the door with a box in her hands. Botan looked at the clock - 8 11am.

"Goodbye, Keiko! Best of luck to you, too!" Botan yelled at the closing elevator doors. Botan looked around the now empty room and became slightly downcast. Everything was black, navy, or a deep shade of red. She looked decidedly out of place; her shoes were a slightly translucent shade of candy red, a bright red business skirt hung down to her knees, and she had replaced the jacket with a light blue button-up sweater.

To take her mind off the outfit predicament, Botan looked around the office and made a list of what she needed. There was a desk, and an old grey computer on it, but upon looking through the drawers she discovered she would have to supply the rest of the materials herself. Botan was naturally aware that even open-minded people would have trouble with the idea of her being a witch. So she tiptoed to the elevator and pressed her ear against it just to make sure, then pointed at the desk. The computer instantly upgraded to the newest Mac, photos of all her friends immediately sprang up, and the drawers filled with pencils, pens, post-its, and anything else she could think of. She sat in her new ergonomic chair and leaned back, admiring her handiwork before setting to it.

Botan booted up the Mac and looked through all the programs it came with, then snapped her fingers. All the company's files from 1964 and up popped into the hard drive. She was still scanning them when the door burst open to reveal the man that she assumed to be her boss.

* * *

so tell me what you think! buh bye now 


End file.
